Code Boy
by RayDayyx
Summary: East Arlington High Academy For Exceptional Women was always a school that seemed possibly perfect. But what the town of Albuquerque doesn't know is that...it was a school for spies. And when the school suddenly is investing for new students: Boys. TxS
1. Chapter One: Tailees

**Code Boy**

**Chapter One: Tailees**

There were three things Sharpay would have never dreamed about.

1) Having a hot Cov. Ops teacher

2) Being Transferred to the West Wing of her beloved Boarding School

3) Having to go on a Cov. Ops mission in heels.

But guess what, she had all three. Just this morning, all her stuff; including all her other classmates stuff had been moved to the West Wing. Of course, Sharpay and the others didn't complain since, well, the West Wing was much more nicer but it was clearly suspicious on having to move.

But now, she was in the town of Albuquerque at the Albuquerque Mall of Museums having taken a _fast_ helicopter ride with the rest of her sisterhood who took the same class she did, it was nearly impossible to think why her teacher, Mr. Von Jack, had told them to wear heels during this mission. But now, she'll never know since, Mr. Von Jack had disappeared, knowingly listening in on their com. units.

She looked to her right at Gabriella, her best friend and her first friend since she and Gabriella had entered the school of East Arlington in Grade Six. And now, at this time in their Junior year they were still best friends.

Sharpay watched as their uniforms blending in with all the other schools that had come for a field trip. Except for their lion badge on their vest, they blended in well. Same dark blue and green plaid mini, white oxford and dark blue vest. But with the heels, Sharpay and Gabriella were at least a foot taller then the rest.

Sharpay's brown eyes gazed down at the black pumps her teacher gave to each other girls, they never wore their school heels usually then changed into flats but somehow, Sharpay felt that they were related to either slowing them down on the mission or to help them.

Gabriella suddenly squealed, pulling onto Sharpay's arm. "Ehmahgawd, Sharpay! Look over there." She nudged her head softly to the right as she whispered viciously, her mouth barely moving.

As every good operative knows, when a person say, '_look_' one must find a reflective surface and _look_. And that was just what Sharpay did, she sought out the mirror-ized glass next to them and looked into it.

"It's boys!" Leave it to Gabriella to petty about such a small infraction like _boys_.

But then, Sharpay thought back to what Mr. Von Jack said earlier while they were in the helicopter.

_Von Jack surveyed the girls, watching if one flinched under his gaze, none did. "Okay, ladies. Here's the deal. Countersurveillance isn't something you find in a book, it is also not a theory. it's about that feeling in your stomach, those knots telling you when something isn't right. That small voice in your head saying the misleading and disbelieving truth."_

_The girls watched as the helicopter descended down to the mat. Everyone pilled out and got into an awaiting van with their school colors, red and white, on it and the East Arlington Lion on it. _

_Once inside, Von Jack continued his lecture, "Most of you proved that you know how and are pretty good at not being seen when you do not want to be. But today is not about being the taile__**rs**__." He paused for effect and smiled wickedly, "It's about being the tail__**ees**__."_

_Gabriella gasped as the rest of the girls in the van, which was an exact total of twelve, whispered and looked at each other. "Split up into six teams of two."_

"_If you thought being the tailer was harder," He looked at Sharpay. "Then of course, being the tailee is much harder." With that, he left the van as the vehicle stopped, closing the door behind him._

Sharpay blinked back the memory, willing it to the back of her head, but as a spy with a photographic memory…that was hard to do.

That meant, someone…anyone was following them and Sharpay could feel it. She turned briskly and scanned the area. There was a mother, wearing a _suit,_ with a baby stroller, a police officer with a very itchy mustache, a man in a red had and green jacket, three boys sitting on the bench; all staring at her and Gabriella and a infamous socialite with her dog.

She grabbed onto Gabriella's wrist and tried to get caught with the group they were following to hide.

Gabriella looked back, completely forgetting the mission. She stepped back and let the group of girls go ahead of her before she sun around and smiled, "Oh, 'Pay. Aren't they so cah-ute!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, as Gabriella looked back at one and waved flirtatiously. "I for one, so want one. Or maybe two."

"Let's go, Gabs."

Gabriella blinked as if the mission details were coming at her in a rapid rate. "oh, yeah. Let's go."

And with that they left.

. . **.** . .

Sharpay opened up the letter that she was given to by Mr. Von Jack once she had rounded up all her classmates. It was noon and everyone had taken a break which Von jack had suggested before eh left an envelope in Sharpay's hands.

_There's no place like home._

_5:00_

_Quoting Dorothy_, Sharpay thought.

There was exactly 1,235 pairs of shoes just like Dorothy's in every state and it just so happened that they were going to have to find one. The one at one of the hundreds of Museums lined up next to each other.

Sharpay bit her lips, the spy in her knew that getting there tail-free for anyone in the group by five o'clock was going to take a lot of work and time, and it was going to be harder then clicking our heels and wishing for home.

**TBC**

1. I don't really know if there are1,235 pairs of Dorothy's shoes. That was a complete guess. But hey, I'm a writer writing fiction nothing is true. AHAA, so yes. The events played in here are kind-of based on a book so please do not tell me about it, MK?

2. Book; **Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy. **Pretty good book, go check it out.

3. This is replacing **This is What We Are**.

_elliejoycejo_

**Review.**


	2. Chapter Two: Gotcha!

**Code Boy**

**Chapter Two: Gotcha! **

_Shit,_ Sharpay cursed in her head. She had lost Gabriella in the process of trying to lose that one man in the suit that was obviously tailing them.

Taking a slow pace towards the elevator of the metro. But just as suddenly as she got in, a hand popped out; stopping the door from sliding closed.

The elevator dinged as the door revealed a young man, head down. He looked up and smiled innocently enough. His blue eyes sparkling with a look she knew too well. 'I-know-something-you-don't' look, the one she always used; way too often.

She smiled nicely before looking away as he entered. Casually, looking over at her before checking the elevator buttons and as soon as he saw the button he was suppose to press already occupied he nodded silently. Sharpay leaned over. as he smiled and half-nodded at her, pushing the button twice; trying and praying for the elevator to go faster.

"Hey," He said. Sharpay looked up, his deep blue eyes looked straight into her hazelnut ones. Both eyes sparkling with that '_mysterious_' look.

She took a step closer, smirking. "Hello."

He smiled big, and goofy; his pearly whites gleaming. "So," He looked pointedly at the lion of her left breast. "East Arlington?"

"Mhm, you know of the school?" She said, leaning against the railing.

He shook his head, barely seemed interested in talking about school. "Hungry?"

He pulled out a small package of skittles. Sharpay looked at the bag with distaste. "Uhm, no thank you. Thanks anyways."

She started fidgeting, judging by the time the elevator took and the time she stepped in and the light that shown from above. She approximately had…ten minutes to get to the exhibit.

"You OK? You look nervous." Sharpay turned and there he was, about three-to-four inches away from her face.

"Of course," She tried to back up but she was already against the railing. "Do you know anything about personal space?" She snapped, her heeled-foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you suppose to meet someone?" He asked, blinking and moving about three inches back. Not that far, as what Sharpay would've thought he should've moved.

She nodded and looked back at the screen with it's numbers becoming smaller. From Level 5 to Level 4.

Three more levels, Sharpay chanted in her head over and over again.

"Probably your boyfriend, eh?" He said, gently kicking the wall of the elevator.

Sharpay's head snapped to him and her eyes narrowed. "No,"

"Sure-_ee,_" He pushed. A small smile creeping onto his lips.

Sharpay crossed her arms, "No; I'm suppose to meet my teacher at this exhibit with the red shoes. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He said sarcastically, the hint of a sparkle threatening in his voice.

The elevator finally dinged and Sharpay looked up. Level 1, _finally_.

The doors slid open, revealing the sun at it's low and orange haze casting shadows over trees and long cascading buildings over above.

She looked behind herself and smiled, "It was nice meeting you." After all, she had been in Culture and Assimilation classes since Grade Six.

Sharpay whirled around once again and started off, walking slowly but quickly.

Until-

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked as she turned around once again and looked at the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes.

He shrugged and smiled, "I thought we were going to meet your teacher."

"We?!" Sharpay snapped, because A) She was pretty sure brining a boy -you've just met- to a clandestine rendezvous isn't in the CIA handbook, and B) Sharpay knew if Mr. Von Jack saw him; his memories of ever meeting her would be erased.

"Sure." He stuffed his hands in his pocket, a clear sign of curiosity and shyness.

"No, I don't think so." Sharpay said, her mind panicking but her body language calm her eyes smooth.

"Hey, look." He said confidently, taking her shoulders and pointing to the darkening sky. "It's getting dark, you're by yourself and this place isn't one place to walk around _alone_." He smirked and let go of her shoulder. "And you've got" -he pondered, seriously considering- "only five minutes to meet your teacher."

Sharpay groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes. He was wrong by a whole minute, but she didn't correct him; let him think what he wanted. He opened his arms, in a gesture meaning that she had no choice but for him to tag along.

"Fine," She groaned.

Sharpay quickened her pace as she raced over towards one of the buildings.

"You do know you're walking really fast," He said, Sharpay ignored him; she was currently counting off the minutes she was wasting.

"So…" He pondered, "Do you have a name?" Asking the question innocently, even if he didn't know it was nothing but.

"Yeah, lots." And that was the truth except when Sharpay turned her head for a quick glimpse he was smiling as if that was the most amusing he had ever heard.

Then he nodded that half-nod; not that Sharpay noticed.

"So, wanna go on a date?" He asked.

That's when the bomb in Sharpay's head went off, and she exploded. He was flirting, and that wasn't a good thing when she -of all people- was on a mission. But here's the thing that actually was stamped in her head. East Arlington Girls didn't flirt with normal boys unless they were not on a mission, somewhere outside the School's grounds, and obviously not wearing the School's uniform. A serious disgrace that her Culture and Assimilation teacher, Ms. Heatherette, always reminded them of.

"Hey, thanks for all of what you're doing but seriously; it's actually not necessary." She muttered, her eyes darting back and forth from the boy to the doors of the building a few feet away.

"It's just up there anyways. I'm fine. You can go." She said, pointing up towards the highest floor.

"Fine, fine." He took his hands out of his pockets and raised them up in surrender.

Taking a step back, he smiled that mysterious smile and Sharpay soon felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards until her mind snapped back to the main reason she was here.

_Damn,__two minutes_. She thought.

She yelled a quick goodbye, watching as he waved off. Saying a nice and smooth, "See you." Over his shoulder.

She took the fastest way up and that was the stairs, jumping rails -even in a skirt and heels- it was necessary; and luckily no one was around.

She ran to the last corridor; out of breathe. And that was when she made it, whispering, "Gabs…Laurie…Kaitlin…Mick…Isabel…" Seeing if any of them had made it. But in the dark light she couldn't see a thing except for the now bright moon that show through an open window.

Sharpay walked up to the case, peering inside at the small identical red slippers that once -_supposedly_- were worn by Dorothy.

She jumped at an intruding footstep, "You're thirty seconds late."

The light sliced between me and Mr. Von Jack. "But, I'm alone."

"Actually, Ms. Evans. You're not."

And then the boy from the elevator, the boy from the bench, stepped out of the shadows.

And looked at me.

And smiled.

But finally said, "Hi again…_Evans_. Gotcha!"

And that was when Sharpay felt she would rather be somewhere over the rainbow then here facing the ultimate humiliation.

**TBC**

1. Nothing much to update on here.

2. As you may know, this **IS** based on the two spy books by Ally Carter so no flames needed. All credits to her.

3. The summary and plot may be the same in some way but also different. Just wait.

4. OH, and reviews for this and my AT THE BEGINNING story; it's almost done. But I need reviews, people! Nothing more or less.

5. I gots me a fashion blog which I am sharing with my BFF, razel - ain't it an extraordinary name!- she has exquisite taste. Here's the link. Replace the (dot) with a period.

**H t t p : / / ****randescurrentstate** (dot) **blogspot **(dot) **com  
**

_Elliejoyceejo x__**x**_**x**


	3. Chapter Three: Newbies

**Code Boy**

**Chapter Three: Newbies**

Ms. McKellan walked gracefully towards the podium at the center of the staff table. She nodded gratefully for the silence that had overtaken the student body of East Arlington Academy for Exceptional Women. All of them, each and every face, of every color, shape, age, and size stared up at her.

Ms. McKellan smiled approvingly and started, "Good morning ladies, as you all know our East Wing is being closed down for the health of our faculty and students since the maintenance staff have detected over the last few days that there has been a acidic chemical evacuation in the labs next to it and the vent system could easily cause fumes to spill out into the hall. So I may ask, please steer clear of the East Wing until proper notice. We also bear some outstanding news. It seems we will be having-"

But she never got to finish her sentence, because at that split second the doors of the Grand Hall opened, those enormous mahogany doors opened, and hit the walls of the large dining room. Every pair of eyes -and that was a fair whole lot- turned and stared at the intruders. Gasps, giggled and mouths went slack as their eyes feasted on a large crowd of boys.

Yes, boys.

Of every color, size, shape and age. In the middle was a thirty-or so aged man who confidently walked to the headmistress.

The man nodded at the headmistress, she smiled and went on with her speech. The man stood obediently next to her, his hand waving lightly for the boys to begin walking in. They did, each spreading out to the appropriate areas.

Sharpay turned and watched as they stood against the empty tables at the end of the Junior table. She rolled her eyes, _explains the empty plates and tables_.

Heads turned and girls whispered furiously to each other, pointing out each boy; each equally potential of killing but also _dating_.

The headmistress cleared her throat, demanding each pair of eyes in the room. Granted, that's what she got. "East Arlington Academy for Exceptional Women has had such a proud history…" She paused for effect. The man next to her beamed at the incoming words. "That we would like to add to it. For more than a century, this institution has been only excepting many of the next exceptional and bright women of our next generation. Even now, bright and exceptional men. And since our brother school, Grand Carnegie Hall is under remission of being discovered. We have come to a decision of adding gentlemen to our fair academy. We welcome you with graceful arms and light smiles. We hope you like your new home and here is Dr. Jake Lemoore, Dr. Lemoore-"

The man next to her coughed and Sharpay finally analyzed his face. He was a squat man, fairly pale, nicely rounded face with light features. He was hard to actually comprehend that he was an ex-CIA.

Ms. McKellan turned as Dr. Lemoore spoke. "Dr. Jake, if you please."

Ms. McKellan looked taken aback before composing her posture in a mili-second and nodding, "Of course, Dr. _Jake_."

"_Dr. Jake_ and his students have come a long way from their home, They will be spending the remainder of the year with us and most promisingly next year." She said, turning to face the students.

"They will be attending your classes, eating beside you at meals, sleep-" She caught herself and smiled kindly, at this whispers grew slowly in the Grand Hall before being quieted down by Mr. Wellston. His _new _stern face immediately scaring the newbies and some of the sophomore class.

At last, Ms. McKellan smiled kindly, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a wonderful opportunity to forge friendships that can carry you throughout life maybe in another also." She finished and an arouse of small applause broke out from the staff to the students.

Gabriella turned her head left to right, her eyes bright at the sight of all the boys. Taylor quietly began taking dainty sips of her orange juice. Kelsi hadn't even batted an eye let alone maybe even heard anything that had happened in the past ten minutes since her ears were clearly plugged with the anti-sound plugs and judging by the dozen of note cards in her hands she clearly didn't care.

Sharpay bit her cherry pink lip, her hand poised on her spoon like a weapon as Cindy Lauper nudged her and divorted Sharpay's eyes to the boy at the end of the table.

"I _so_ wouldn't mind being bonded with him."

Sharpay looked on, her eyes narrowing; her heart began to beat faster not only did that boy look so familiar with his brown hair and blue eyes.

_That_ boy was staring at her, his body leaning against the table.

His eyes brightening at the seconds that ticked by.

But most of all he was smiling.

Smiling that god damned '_I-know-something-you don't_' smile.

A smile Sharpay had used way to often and was suddenly coming back to haunt her.

. . **. **. .

Almost an hour later, Sharpay was clutching her books to her chest as the sea of girls _and_ boys smashed her sides, all of them walking in different directions to any of the hundred of corridors in the castle. Her body turned and followed most of her classmates to their ICS (International Commentary Studies).

Everyone gathered into their seats as Mr. Roberts closed the door behind him. Every girl in the room barely paid their minds to him as he asked common questions in the simple language of Farsi. Each mind was on the pair of extra chairs in the back of the room. All asking the same question, _Where are the boys?_

And just suddenly that question was answered with the knock on the door. Dr. Jake appeared and smiled brightly, "Hello- hello! Good morning, ladies." Each body in that room suddenly bolted upright and smiled, eyes dazzled with eagerness. Sharpay watched in amusement as her classmates fooled themselves as four boys entered the room.

Mr. Roberts stared, impatient. "May I help you Dr. Lemoore?" He turned away as Dr. Jake cringed at the name.

"_Dr. Jake_. Oh, I am here to bring these fellow boys to your humble class. Shall we have the boys introduce themselves?"

"Wijfje." Mr. Roberts sweared in Dutch as he rolled his eyes, waving his hand as he sat on the edge of his desk. "I know, you must have learned that ours is an occupation where names are clearly temporary until further change." He sighed, as he looked over the boys. "If they must, they shall…"

Dr. Jake smiled and clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" He stepped back and pushed a rather skinny boy with darkened black hair and wide-rimmed glasses up front.

"Hello…I'm Kyle," He said, nervously as his eyes darted from girl to girl. Gabriella giggled as Taylor and Kelsi overlooked the boy and went on to taking notes. Sharpay leaned in her seat as she looked over Taylor's shoulder at the paper Taylor was so obviously trying to hide.

_Ohmygod! That boy is so cute, his hair is like so cute. It's so puffy like a poodle. _

_But he looks so adorable with it. _

_His skin is like the perfect color of chocolate. I wonder what's his name…_

Sharpay leaned back and bit her tongue to stop her laughter from coming out.

"I'm seventeen. I'm a sophomore-"

Mr. Roberts interjected quite annoyed now, "Thus your enrollment in this class, welcome. Have a seat." He took a huge pile of papers off his desk and started to hand them out.

Dr. Jake smiled brightly, "Excellent job, Kyle. Just excellent." He turned to the group of girls sitting daintily in their seats. "Kyle is in our research track of computer and chemical study. I don't suppose any of you lovely ladies wouldn't mind in giving Kyle, here, a show around?"

"Baise!" Kelsi exclaimed/cussed in French, her note cards flying up into the air. Her exclamation probably had less to do with the fact that she was eager to show Kyle around than the fact that Gabriella had kicked the back of her chair (**hard**). Gabriella grinned, her head settling in the palms of her hands. Kelsi whirled around and glared at her, but with the face of an angel Kelsi couldn't pull it off as a threat too much.

Dr. Jake didn't bat an eye at the incident since he directed Kyle towards the empty seat next to her and said, "Excellent!

"Kyle you will be spending the day with Ms. …" He trailed off.

"Neilson, Kelsi Neilson."

"Excellent. Now, Chad." He turned to a afro-boy, his chocolate brown skin and matching eyes caused every girl to sit dreamily in their place.

He waved, "I'm Chad. Sophomore. Deathly good-looking." Taylor giggled, as Julie Kenneth and Luanne Parks sighed.

"Anyone…" Dr. Jake started. Taylor immediately raised her hand.

"Excellent. There you go, Chad."

Chad slid into the seat next to Taylor and extended a hand. "Chad Danforth."

She blushed, "Taylor McKessie."

Dr. Jake pushed yet another student in front of him, this time it was a blonde. A blonde with a nice dark blue fedora hat perched on his head. He smiled, darkly to the girls. Some faltered in their seats at his eyes, the intense green of them.

"Rulin. Ryan Rulin." He winked, smiling as most of the class smiled back at him. His body also captivated him as he waltzed his way to the seat next to Gabriella.

She winked and swayed her hair, just like the girls in the hair commercials. Sharpay watched her mouth agape, as long as she knew Gabriella; she so did not know Gabriella knew how to do that let alone knew she had contact with boys unlike herself.

Sharpay smiled smugly at the last boy then frowned, her eyes blurring at the sight of him.

Brown shaggy hair. Blue electric eyes.

He didn't even wait for an introduction from Dr. Jake; instead he walked to the back of the classroom -where Sharpay was- and sat down -in the seat next to Sharpay- and smiled.

"I'm Troy." He smiled as he turned his head and looked at Sharpay. "And I say, I think I've found my guide."

Sharpay looked at him and she could've sworn her eyes just met the devil's.

"Rien, internautes novice." Her French accent thick. _Damn, newbies.  
_

**TBC**

1. Helloo- I am now on spring break; and a little heartbroken but with a dose of shopping; friends and writing I hope it'll all get better.

2. So yes; you are introduced to the guys, well most of them. How will this tale unfold? And well, as everyone knows most stories are not like the originals.

3. Check 'ma blog; the one for updates AND the currentstateoftheunion one. Link;; (just replaced the "dot" with a period.)

Rayellescurrentstate (dot) blogspot (dot) com/

Check it, if you agree thank you. If you don't tell me what we're doing wrong. AHA, we love support and criticism; and yes, we are retards (:

4. Touch You Right Now- Basic Element ;; Rockin' SONG!! ;)

5. Go check out my other stories 'ya readers; they **need** some reviewing!

6. Did you see that avatar on my profile page? Like it? Well there's more of that; if you want. BUT YOU MUST CREDIT ME! Go to ;;

photo bucket (dot) com (slash) elliejoyceejo

Want more? Then;;;

**Review. **

_Ellie Joycee Jo._

**DISCLAIM: **no copyright flames, this is only for the pleasure of writing and the spread of knowledge and also i do not own a pair of black ears to be able to own this cast and franchise. PEACE!


	4. Chapter Four: Dance

**Code Boy**

**Chapter Four: Dance**

"Sharpay, you do know you're overreacting, right?" Gabriella said, as Sharpay paced in front of her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I am not. Didn't you see the way he was looking at me? He knows something. Something that I should know about. I'm sure of it."

Gabriella sighed before turning away from Sharpay and grabbing the weekly magazine of Bittersweet. "Whatever."

. . **.** . .

Troy walked straight ahead, trailing slightly behind Sharpay as they made their way to the C&A classroom.

Troy got into step with Sharpay and watched as she walked independently, her head held high; her posture straight and perfect.

"So-_oo_, what class are we going to again?" He asked, his head turning to her. She diverted her eyes to him.

"Culture and Assimilation." She said, her voice nicely strung as the waves of voices crashed from every direction.

He nodded, before chuckling; "You're joking right?"

She turned to face him, seeing the smirk on his face, she smirked back. "Do I look like I'm joking, Bolton?"

Troy's eyes brightened, her voice was threatening a challenge. "Not at all, Evans. Just a mere opinion is all."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned the corner and into the Arts Wing.

"Culture is actually pretty important in our world if you haven't noticed. We are supposed to be able to blend into any culture and actually pull it off. Assimilation isn't all about good graces." She sighed and got to the door of the classroom. "It's actually a matter of life or death if you put it in a realistic way."

Once they stepped into the classroom, they saw that all the chairs and circular tables had been brought closer together so that the room was large enough to be a ball room. A single white piano was in the center, a single rose vase was set at its base and Ms. Heatherette stood there, one pale white hand laid on the keys of the piano; the red shawl she had worn was perfectly thrown across her shoulders and neck; and the white shirt dress she had worn hugged her perfectly middle-aged body.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen! We dance!"

Troy chuckled and Sharpay groaned as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Yes, a _true_ matter of life and or death."

. . **. **. .

Sharpay watched as Ms. Heatherette and Dr. Jacobson, from the Science Wing, danced in front of them. All the twenty students were sitting down, pair by pair, at the tables set behind the two teachers.

Each were in awe at how the two moved in such rhythm and silkiness.

The music ended and the two bowed at each other. Ms. Beaufort smiled and turned to the students.

"And that is the waltz. So let's see if you are able to do this then we will be off to the Cha Cha."

She clapped twice and everyone stood up, taking their partners hands.

And lucky Sharpay, she got _Troy_.

Sharpay smiled kindly at him as Ms. Heatherette came to place Troy's hands in one of Sharpay's and the other below her elbow, onto her waist. Sharpay placed one hand on his shoulder and the other enveloped into his.

Ms. Heatherette nodded and closed her eyes as the pianist started again. "Now, dance." Troy smiled at Sharpay as he twirled them around and started dancing. The class stopped and stared at the two. Sharpay just smiled and danced, like she had done for years prior to attending the school.

The stopped as the piano faded and the class erupted into a applause. Sharpay and Troy separated and bowed.

Ms. Heatherette smiled brightly, "Why, what a wonderful performance. Now, class this is how you dance the waltz. Mister Bolton and Miss Evans you may be seated clearly you have learned this prior to this day,"

Troy and Sharpay nodded before taking their seats once again. Sharpay groaned as Troy smirked the whole time staring her down.

"You do know that if you don't start looking at me, I won't stop looking at you." Troy said, his mouth fluttering close to her ear.

Sharpay gasped and jumped away. "What do you want from me, hm?"

Troy shrugged, "We do get a free day tomorrow, how 'bout we go down to the movies?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Now, you must be joking right?"

Troy stared at her, his eyes holding no sign of cockiness.

"You really want me to go with you?"

He nodded.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then we'll go where you want to go." He said as if it made perfect sense.

"Define _we_?"

Troy stared at her. "You and me. Seriously Evans, I know your hair is blonde but I didn't know you were an actual _blonde_."

Sharpay scoffed and pushed his _raw _spot.

"Fuck."

"Miss Evans!" Sharpay turned and saw Ms. Heatherette come to a stop in front of their table. "Please apologize to Mister Bolton this instant."

Sharpay nodded and smiled perfectly fake, "Oh, Mister Bolton. How terrible of I, I apologize for my rudeness. It didn't hurt did it?"

Troy cringed at the pain as he doubled over in his seat. "No, not at _all_."

And like that he recovered.

Ms. Heatherette nodded and walked back to the other students.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "You recovered rather quickly, are you sure you're a boy?"

Troy laughed sarcastically before brightening. "I sure am. But if you don't believe it, want to take a look?"

Sharpay grimaced at the thought and turned away as Troy chuckled. "Thought so."

**TBC.**

**Just Review.**

_No More No Less._

**Elliejoyceejo.**

**DISCLAIM: **no copyright flames, this is only for the pleasure of writing and the spread of knowledge and also i do not own a pair of black ears to be able to own this cast and franchise. _PEACE_!


End file.
